Amistades peligrosas
by Rubbi00
Summary: Como siempre, Dean vive su vida rodeado de tribales problemas con su hermano. ¿Será bueno hablar de ellos con alguien que conoce su historia?


¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado qué pasaría si la persona más importante para ti desapareciese? Yo si. Pero no porque me viniese a la mente, si no porque me estaba pasando. Mi maldita vida estaba dejando de tener sentido, bueno antes de eso ya tenía poco sentido:

Mi hermanito Sam se estaba alejando de mi, pero lo mejor es que yo era el culpable. Yo, con mi estúpida manía de que la familia era lo más importante, lo estaba jodiendo todo. Haberlo salvado de la muerte fue un error, dejar a ese estúpido ente celestial que sanara su cuerpo fue una gilipollez.

Cuando estas verdades empezaron a aflorar, yo ni siquiera tenía intención de reunir el suficiente valor parar hacer algo. Era de noche. Una noche despejada, singular después de todo. Singular… Creo que en realidad era… era que desde hace meses no salía a disfrutar de una noche. Si era eso.

La barra estaba todo lo limpia que se puede desear en una mierda de garito. La luz creaba un ambiente íntimo. El olor me resultaba del todo familiar, por desgracia y joder se estaba de puta madre. De puta madre cuando conseguía no pensar en Sam . Ni siquiera el whiskie malo me estaba ayudando a olvidar esta vez, tendría que buscarme un pasatiempo más interesante y la tía que iba sirviendo no estaba mal, podría servirme…

Llevaba la típica camiseta que hacen ponerse a las camareras cachondas en los bares de carretera: corta, apretada, con un buen escote y que se levantaba ligeramente dejando a la vista dos preciosos hoyitos en su espalda. Su piel estaba ligeramente erizada y cuando se agachaba para limpiar las mesas se podían ver las gomas de un tanga bien ceñido. Oh sí, esta noche no podía ser tan mala después de todo. Me centré en lo que le haría a esa señorita cuando acabase su turno o lo que probablemente haría yo solo en el baño y mi empalme ya era considerable cuando me levanté para acercarme a ella , pero algo me agarró del hombro y me volvió a sentar donde estaba.

Mierda, reconocí esa voz sin ningún esfuerzo. La mala leche ya estaba sustituyendo mi alegre condición. De modo que me limité a apretar el vaso que estaba delante de mi y beber más. Crowley hablaba con toda convicción sobre las condiciones meteorológicas que se darían a la mañana siguiente . ¿Por qué cojones tenía que haber venido a joderme?

Yo solo digo, Dean, que esa chica no vale la pena. Si querías una putilla en condiciones yo te la podría a ver facilitado sin problemas…

Lo que faltaba, ahora quería facilitarme putas. Dean no necesita putas. Dean no paga por sexo. Las putas vienen a Dean y le pagan por placer , porque Dean es una máquina de amor. Maldito demonio. Vale Dean, creo que te estás excediendo.

Los Winchester tan habladores como siempre ¿eh? .- Crowley pidió otra copa y colocó bien su trasero en el taburete conjunto al mío.

A lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, en vez de un buen polvo, necesitaba patearle el culo a ese estúpido demonio hasta conseguir sacar mi pie por su garganta. Estaba decidido a no hablarle en toda la noche y volver a lo mío. Lo estaba. Lo iba a hacer, iba a levantarme y pedirle el número a esa preciosidad .

Dean, deja de pensar en mi culo y escúchame antes de desgraciarle la noche a la jovencita. ¿Tú y tu hermano…?

Mi hermano…. Yo… y él?... ¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué tenía que sacar ese puto tema? Sami es Tabú.

No sigas por ahí…

¿No te has dado cuenta?

¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta rey de los metomentodos?

Tu eres diferente al resto.

Ya , es normal, lógicamente lo soy. Nadie normal con intenciones meramente coitales se ve interrumpido por un demonio viejo, apestoso con pinta de voyeur. Bueno a lo mejor si.

¿Qué quieres decir con "diferente"? Creo que la conversación se está alargando demasiado, ves al grano ¿quieres?

Hablo de ti y tu hermano y ese maldito ángel.

¿Si…? Yo soy el único que no moja.

Se estaba riendo. ¿Le habría parecido gracioso el comentario? Porque era cierto. Últimamente hasta el angelito de Cassie tenía más ligues que yo. Hablando de Cas, hacía siglos que no sabía nada de él, me pregunto si sabría algo de mi hermano…

Ardilla, piénsalo. Tu hermano quiere morirse, no quiere saber nada de ti ni de nadie. Ni siquiera de mi, aunque parezca mentira. Tristemente es así. Lo salvaste de la muerte dos veces, dos, aún no te ha dado las gracias y tu perro con alas esta fuera de onda. Su radio está apagada, al parecer se ha cogido vacaciones. El único que pretende seguir con el juego eres tu. El héroe solitario, un mercenario que recorre el desierto en busca de injusticias… Basta de mentiras Dean, quizás sea hora de cambiar de bando ¿ no crees?

Lo tenía. Mierda. Lo tenía… no se iba a escapar de la paliza que iba después de que acabase pero se desvaneció.

Joder, su discursito me estaba haciendo pensar. Era cierto que Sam pasaba de mi y que me había tratado como una mierda y que Cas estaba desaparecido, pero no por eso tenía que pasarme a ningún otro lado. Se me habían quitado las ganas hasta de follar. ¿Por qué el mundo estaba en contra mía? ¡Ahg! Maldita sea.

Salí del bar mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la camarera disculpándome por todo lo que había soñado hacerle. A veces me sentía mal por aquellas cosas. Arranqué mi coche y me quede un rato pensando donde dormir hasta que decidí buscar algún sitio medianamente decente. Acabé aparcando en una calle desierta, donde se encontraba el cartel luminoso de la habitación donde dormiría.

Sentado en una puta piedra maloliente a la que clasificaban como colchón, llamé a Cas y me fui por una cerveza. Cuando volví no había aparecido, como de costumbre. Eche unas monedas al televisor y me quede dormido como un tronco.


End file.
